l_o_cfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimitri
About me Hello there. My name, is Dimitri. Dimitri Hussov. Strange Russian name, eh? Logical, if you consider I was born and lived there, in Moscou, for 5 entire years. Suddenly my parents think it's a good idea to move out to a... "Warmer" region, so tada. Move from a fucking freezer to a sub-tropic COW BREEDING country. And since I've been stuck in South America, the biggest barn in the world. Almost 3 years ago I was clinically diagnosed as a Sociopath. No, it's not the same as a psychopath, and no, I won't go to your house and kill you. /(probably)/ /(maybe I will)/ This means that, whatever situation you may find yourself in, I won't feel pity for you, no matter what. My way of roleplaying, you wanna know? Well, it's simple... DESTRUCTION. Most of my characters are buffed to incredibly overpowered pinnacles throughout scientific theories, making them extremely hard to comprehend and, furthermore, hard to counter. I have not made a single character that wasn't designed for battle/ battle storylines, and my characters are very non-versatile, not being very useful for anything but killing in the most brutal of ways. Oh, I'm also second in command of the guild. Characters Ok, so first, we have Dimitri Hussov (I.E "Me"), your average, weak-as-shit character. This character is made specifically for low-OPness storyline roleplays, realistic/war like roleplays and uh... Well, I don't know, writing novels I guess. 65 years of a hardcore Neo-Soviet's life, starting from street murdering -without getting caught or even raising up heat- and ending up with some nice stripes that signal veternaship on the right shoulder of his uniform, this man's behaviour is very similar to mine; apathetic, with little need of new accomplishment as he focuses on the task given. He just uses guns, so if you plan to fight him, make sure you tune it down. Then we got Object 532 (No, he's not a Russian tank, don't call him "Objyeckt"), an anthropomorphic, semi-robotic character that I created when I was 13. Back then I used him for EVERYTHING, but back then I was also so stupid I couldn't even type "You" properly, so... Yeah. He's Hussov up a notch. Pretty pathetic, unquestionably non-practical and beautifully underpowered robotic being without much of an intellect. Truly, not my most amazing creation, as he doesn't use out-of-the-chart science himself; slight energy usage on motion, but that's about as good as it gets. Up the scale, we got Saljihari, a more robust character for more robust battles. He's the usual character that most people use, being partially formed of a super-dense, organic energy type (Sugars, nutrients, vitamins, proteins, etc.) on a state-variating mass. He is my medium-tier character, not being quite overpowered as I considered it prudent to make a character that wouldn't annihilate everyone's roleplaying hopes and ambitions, like I usually do. He works, mostly, on energy attacks, using his own body composition to achieve them. Next, we have a more serious, high-tier character: Vasili Kritanov, yet another Russian, the first show-off on extreme overpowering through science. Don't worry about him, if you truly do encounter him, you'll be skilled enough to understand his methods. I ripped off 115 from Call of Duty: Zombie mode. Kritanov is pretty much made out of a superalternated version of this element, which is not made of energy and therefore has no temperature changes whatsoever. His defensive method consists on the fact that all of his particles work individually, thus being able to in some way infest the energy on the particles of matter. In all reality, I created him specifically to counter doga55's 13-year-old created character: Ryo. Overpowered times, they were. So I decided to create a character completely immune to energy-based attacks: I found out that EVERY attack is energy-based in some way, therefore nullifying most damage that can be caused by any character. This gave me a semi-unbeatable defense, which requires plenty of thought to go around of; it also gave me a character fit one created by the guilmaster, Yuber. That's partly why I'm second in command. Finally, we have a high-tier, near-unbeatable character with an incredibly obnoxious ability to be untouchable by absolutely everything that exists. Two large theories, that I will explain right here, tell you how: First, there's the energy addition theory. This theory explains exactly what happens when you attempt adding energy from an outside source to the universe. We could imagine of the universe as some sort of box. Or, as fitting to my next theory, as a completely flat surface. This theory says that the universe has 3 Continuum's, one for space, one for time and one for existence. All of these are very, very thin boxes, piled up over the flat space that is the universe. Every object, in these matters, has to be as tall as all these three continuum's, and must exist in all of them; contrary, the object will be ruled as a paradox and will not be able to interact in any way with the universe. Under the flat space, which is relatively loose, there is an infinitely big space: this space does not respect neither on the three continuum's, and therefore anything placed in it does not truly exist abiding to them. Let's imagine your computer screen is placed in there. The coputer screen could press itself into the flat space, and inside of the continuums you would be able to see the temporary mark that the computer screen leaves as it's pressed against the flat space: you'd be able to see the computer's interaction with the universe through it's actions, '''rather than being able to see an actually existing entity. Anything you shoot at it would not be able to penetrate the flat space, and if it did somehow manage to do so, then it would be automatically ruled as nonexistent; this theory applies to '''adding '''energy to the universe, not removing it. Penetrating the layer would mean removing energy from the universe, thus making a paradox and turning your attacks against their own owner. 'Second, we have the '''conscious outside-universe interaction theory, '''which works entierly around the '''energy addition theory.' Here is where I mention who my character is. '''If you've played the Call of Duty: Zombies storyline, you'll know '''Edward Richtofen, the crazy Nazi sociopath. '''Right after him and the rest of '''Team 935 '''finished killing zombies and releasing Samantha '''on the moon, '''Edward Richtofen was taken to the '''Aether, since he was taken into Samantha's body. In there he aquired control and added himself to the universe (Storyline pending). That is how he is now in the non-existing space, and you can see his graphical representation through his marked reflection. Now you may be wondering: "How can he move if he works as a pressing object?" and this is where I bore you to death explaining it. Edward Richtofen '''exists without existing, '''fact that made doga55 have an outrageous screaming concept for half an hour. His graphical representation (The only thing you can actually reach) is a result of his actions done from the '''outside-universal space, '''the place to where all of the energy we add to the universe is placed. As I explained before, this makes him completely untouchable, since any sort of attacks can only work on actually existing entities. Now, the method itself comes with something hard to comprehend: How is it that Richtofen can move inside of somewhere that doesn't respect any of the three continuum's? Simple enough. Throughout the same method Richtofen utilized to put himself from the Aether to the outside-universal space, he, in the Aether of which he has '''complete control of, '''he creates an action with energy released into the Aether from dimensions that come to an end, programing the very action to slide itself into the outside-existence space through the energy addition theory: these actions are his direct link inside of the existence, space and time continuum's, and therefore cannot exist by not existing the same way he does. In the outside-universal space, he maps them to enter existence by removing their actual energy charge and releasing them into the universe, mapping them each as 2 actions, one for his actual action inside of the universe, the other for a materialization. Let me put an example with the flat surface: Much alike Richtofen, the action primarily begins to make a pressure mark on the space. However, the action would be like a liquid, whilst the space would be like wool: it filtrates through the wool, enventually ending up in the other side. "But Dimiiiiitriiiiii D:< How come the action doesn't stop existing due to it's lack of energy?" simple. The second action that goes alongside of the first action cosists of using the very energy produced by the action's sub-existence (Similar to the energy produced by the very existence of objects) to materialize itself. All of this is done in a nonexistent amount of time. By now, Richtofen will have moved an inch. Repeating the process 100 times, Richtofen will have moved a few metres. Repeating it milions of times Richtofen would be kilometres away from his starting position. Richtofen's image (What you see and, if he wishes, feel, smell, taste or hear) is not actually him. Attacks executed at him could be greeted by a lack of actual entity. Anything thrown at him will simply have the same effect it would have is he weren't there. (More, even higher-tier characters to be added soon) Extra "Roses are red, here's something new. Violets are VIOLET, not fucking blue" Category:LoC